


On ne peut pas acheter le bonheur mais on peut acheter du fromage

by dragonrey



Series: Les aventures de Didier & Stéphane Lefaucheux [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, French Characters, French clichés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: Les aventures de Didier et Stéphane Lefaucheux continuent en Auvergne...





	On ne peut pas acheter le bonheur mais on peut acheter du fromage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, une affaire de famille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467549) by [mariesondetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre). 



> Je suis la fille de mariesondetre et après nos vacances en Auvergne je me suis dit que c'était une bonne région pour emmener Didier et Stéphane en chasse... avec Jean-Castiel bien sûr.  
> Jean Legay-Chevalier a réellement existé, il était chef des carrières de pierre de Volvic.

Avant...

L'homme s'avança lentement et descendit le petit escalier qui le menait à sa collection de verres à moutarde, rangée dans une étagère encastrée dans le mur. Il sentit soudain un courant d'air glacial. Il frissonna et atteignit le mur. Il leva la tête vers la suspension tenue par une ficelle enroulée et attachée au mur à quelques mètres de lui. C'était une sorte de dôme allongé, muni d'un pic central qui se recourbait pour former comme des hameçons. C'était un ancien étendoir à saucisson, car dans le temps, cette maison était une cave à vin, fromage et charcuterie. Nous étions en Auvergne, nom de dieu ! Et en Auvergne, on mange du saucisson et de la truffade, c'est bien connu !

L'homme prit quelques verres et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier. Soudain, un claquement sec retentit, et l'étendoir à saucisson tomba droit sur sa tête. Il s'écroula dans un bruit de verre brisé, et alors l'étendoir à saucisson commença, lentement, à remonter, entraînant l'homme transpercé avec lui. La ficelle s'enroula de nouveau et l'homme resta pendu, les hameçons lui faisant comme un collier ensanglanté.

  
  


Maintenant...

Didier et Stéphane roulaient dans leur DS en direction de Vichy. Didier boudait ; Stéphane lui avait dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour faire une cure, car il en avait bien besoin. Didier comptait plutôt manger de l'aligot et du bleu d'Auvergne en compagnie de Jicé qui s'était soudainement trouvé une passion pour le fromage. Il avait même emmené son appareil à raclette portatif et avait interdit à Stéphane de brancher son ordinateur sur une prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait sa raclette.

Il arrivèrent enfin à l'Ibis Budget que Stéphane avait repéré. Il y avait heureusement un Courtepaille à côté, même si Didier avait joué aux échecs et récolté suffisamment d'argent pour se payer tout le fromage dont il rêvait tant. Didier se précipita sur la télé car c'était l'heure de Plus Belle la Vie. Non, il n'était pas fan, bien sûr, mais il devait bien s'occuper pendant que Stéphane faisait ses ennuyeuses recherches sur l'affaire pour laquelle ils étaient venus chasser dans cette merveilleuse région de fromages. Car comme il disait si bien : « Sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, c'est une affaire de famille ». Alors bien sûr, lui achevait les choses, mais Stéphane faisait les recherches, alors il devait bien s'occuper pendant ce temps.

\- Didier, appela Stéphane, viens voir.

Didier se leva à contrecœur, car un autre épisode commençait, et alla s'asseoir en face de Stéphane pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Il y a eu deux incidents suspects dans la région : un homme retrouvé pendu à son étendoir à saucisson et un cadavre retrouvé dans les grottes de Volvic. Ah, et il y a aussi une statue qui normalement est une fontaine, qui produirait désormais des cafards ! Toutes les maisons aux alentours sont infestées.

\- On commence par où ? demanda Didier.

\- Par l'étendoir à saucisson, c'est le plus récent.

  
  


Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent dans le minuscule village où avait eu lieu le décès. Le corps avait été enlevé, mais le sang restait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a du soufre ? demanda Didier.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, on n'a pas affaire à un démon. Je pencherais plutôt pour un fantôme.

Jean-Castiel se matérialisa soudain devant eux.

\- Bonjour Didier. Bonjour Stéphane.

\- Mec, ne fais pas ça, s'exclama Didier, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois !

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale où les attendait le gendarme qui les avait emmenés sur les lieux. Celui-ci regarda Jicé, réfléchit, puis abandonna. Oui, ils étaient sûrement trois en entrant.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ? Vous le connaissiez ? demanda Stéphane.

\- Oui, nous nous retrouvions souvent au bar après le boulot. C'est tellement triste, un suicide si jeune...

\- Vous pensez que c'est un suicide ? Coupa Stéphane.

\- Eh bien... quoi d'autre ? La seule chose étrange, c'est que la ficelle était parfaitement nouée...

\- C'est vrai, nous allons enquêter là-dessus, on vous tient au courant.

Ils sortirent de la maison et repartirent à l'Ibis Budget.

Didier tourna quelques rues avant et s'arrêta devant un restaurant nommé « Au bon fromage ».

\- Didier ! dit Stéphane d'un air indigné

\- Stéphane, je t'avais prévenu, après si tu ne veux pas venir je ne t'y oblige pas. J'y vais avec Jicé et c'est tout.

Jicé ne détacha pas le regard de l'enseigne du restaurant.

\- Si tu entres là-dedans, je te confisque ton calendrier des Dieux du Stade.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !? s'indigna Didier

\- Oh, que si.

Didier le foudroya du regard et démarra à contrecœur. Sur la banquette arrière, Jicé regarda avec mélancolie le restaurant qui s'éloignait petit à petit.

\- T'inquiète pas Jicé, j'ai une raclette à l’hôtel.

Le regard de Jean-Castiel s'illumina au mot raclette. Sa passion pour le fromage était encore supérieure à celle qui consistait à acheter des bérets. Stéphane soupira mais se résigna à se nourrir de raclette pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Il faut trouver des cornichons, dit Jicé.

  
  


Le lendemain, Didier se leva et trouva Stéphane sur son ordinateur.

\- J'ai trouvé des choses, dit-il, il y a un lien entre tous les incidents.

Didier attrapa un croissant que Jicé avait dû ramener car il allait tous les matins à la boulangerie pour acheter du pain et des croissants.

\- Il y a un homme qui a un lien avec tous les incidents. C'était le chef des carrières de Volvic en 1900. Il se nomme Jean Legay-Chevalier.

\- Vraiment ? Tu te fiches de moi ? l'interrompit Didier.

\- Arrête de me couper la parole. Oui, il s'appelait vraiment comme ça. C'est lui qui a sculpté la statue de la fontaine. Et l'homme retrouvé pendu et celui retrouvé dans les grottes étaient frères ! Ce sont les descendants du maire de Volvic de l'époque, qui travaillait en collaboration avec Legay-Chevalier.

\- Cesse de dire ce nom ! Mais pourquoi tue-t-il, et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Cela fait cent ans qu'il est mort de chagrin suite au décès de sa femme. Mais je ne sais pas pour quel motif il tue ces gens.

\- Appelle Bébert.

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire quand tu t'es réveillé, répondit Stéphane.

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Robert, sans oublier le préfixe de la Belgique.

\- Allô ?

\- Stéphane, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'allais aller à la friterie.

\- Salut Bébert, désolé, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour des recherches. On est sur une affaire mais il me manque des informations. Tu peux faire des recherches sur un certain Legay-Chevalier qui a vécu à Volvic ? Je crois qu'on a affaire à son fantôme. Il me faudrait aussi l'endroit où il est enterré.

\- Eh bien, il va me falloir un peu de temps, mais ça devrait aller. Je te rappelle dans septante minutes pour te dire ce que j'ai trouvé. Il raccrocha.

\- Eh bien, en attendant, raclette ! dit Didier qui avait tout entendu.

  
  


Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Robert rappela.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que tu m'as demandé. D'abord, il est enterré dans les grottes de Volvic. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé son motif : quand il a découvert les sources, personne ne voulait de son eau, alors qu'il avait mis beaucoup d'argent dans ce projet. Les deux hommes tués sont les descendants du maire de Volvic de l'époque, et la fontaine a été taillée par Legay-Chevalier et donne maintenant son eau.

\- Bon, merci Robert, on doit aller le saler et le brûler maintenant, dit Stéphane, on ne peut pas le laisser faire d'autres victimes.

Il raccrocha et rejoignit Didier qui commençait à charger les fusils et à préparer l'essence. Il prit son briquet Bic pour allumer le feu et brûler le cadavre. Ils prirent la voiture et partirent pour Volvic.

Ils attendirent que la nuit tombe puis entrèrent dans les grottes en forçant les serrures. Robert leur avait dit que la tombe se trouvait derrière la fontaine d'origine. Ils franchirent les barrières de sécurité et se rapprochèrent. Soudain, le fantôme se matérialisa devant eux. Didier trébucha et tomba dans la fontaine. Il se releva en râlant, tandis que Stéphane tirait sur le fantôme. Il prirent leurs pelles et se dirigèrent vers le monticule de terre surmonté d'une croix taillée derrière la fontaine. Le cercueil n'était pas très profond et ils l'extrayèrent rapidement du sol. Didier ouvrit le couvercle et recouvrit les ossements de sel et d'essence. Il alluma son briquet tandis que Stéphane maintenait Legay-Chevalier à distance. Les flammes s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité de la grotte, et le fantôme se désintégra.

\- Maintenant, je suis trempé ! se lamenta Didier, rompant le silence.

  
  


Ils retournèrent à l'Ibis Budget pour que Didier puisse se changer, et Stéphane appela Bébert pour lui dire qu'il avait eu raison et qu'ils avaient réussit. Jicé apparut et réclama, pour « fêter ça », de se rendre dans un restaurant pour manger du munster. Ce à quoi Didier répondit que la prochaine fois, ils iraient en Alsace, parce que la flammekueche c'est quand même très bon !

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dites-moi si une suite alsacienne vous intéresse !


End file.
